


always raining here

by rynsngyl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Noble Seungyoun, Polyamory, Sick Hangyul, god seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: hangyul waits for the worst.seungyoun prays for rain to come.seungwoo answers his call.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	always raining here

seungyoun walks along hallowed halls and twisting vines that wrap around the cold stone. his steps echo in the silence, candles along the walls flickering as he steps past. the bundles of flowers and produce in his hands feels more and more like rocks the father he ventures.

and even inside the building, the air is frigid, seeping past seungyoun’s cloak as he tries to keep a respectable pace; he is approaching a god, after all. 

there’s always been stories told of men and women falling under terrible circumstances after offending the gods and deities that govern their world. to live a good life is to pay respects, thank the higher beings for their positive influence, and know one’s own place in the world.

they tip the scale in favor of humans who give them offerings and praise, bless the people with good fortune, promises of good weather, and even in some cases, ensure prosperity for the special few who can captivate a god.

seungyoun’s part of the latter; an exemplary and ethereal human whose deeds are sang of all over the land. 

seungyoun lives graciously as a noble, helping out the less fortunate and dedicated to improving the infrastructure of the lands he owns. and along with his kindness is is beauty, regaled as being inhumanly breathtaking, with a tall figure and strong features.

he’s a fearsome warrior as well, skilled with the blade and a master of combat (though it’s always been hangyul that’s been the better of them). he’s a natural born leader with his charismatic nature and beautiful voice.

to put frankly, there’s no reason as to why seungyoun wouldn’t claim the favor of a god.

  
  


the shrine room is cold, empty, lacking offerings and followers.

it only makes sense though, because the land is struggling, and it seems even seungyoun, who is blessed, must struggle along with the rest of them.

there’s barely any crops this season as the weather has been all ice and snow and blight eats away at any plant that can outlast the treacherous frost.

seungyoun’s lucky that hangyul’s affinity with nature has allowed the two of them to have a slightly successful garden in their estate, though the younger did express worry about how even with his abilities, times have been tough.

he can only hope that the few offerings he gently cradles in his arms is enough to appease seungwoo. 

  
  


_ this must work. _

because seungyoun feels his chest squeeze painfully when he thinks of hangyul, who is bedridden and just a ghost of his former self. he thinks of his people: who are on the brink of starvation and succumbing to the icy winds.

the rains will heal, seungyoun just  _ knows _ it.

with trembling hands, seungyoun tries his best to place the fruits on the offering plates, placing hangyul’s favorite flowers in the empty vases and lighting the candles to illuminate the dim room.

there’s rumors that the gods have left them: that it’s been almost a year since the wishes of man have been heard.

he falls to his knees before the altar, unsure and desperate, clasping his hands together as he squeezes his eyes shut and  _ prays _ . 

  
  


it’s silent.

who knows for how long that he’s been frozen before the ancient shrine, hoping to hear seungwoo’s melodic voice in his mind, to see those familiar mystical eyes and to touch that porcelain skin once more. 

but the flames flicker, the room fills with a  _ presence _ . 

the air feels thick, heavy as seungyoun’s trembling breaths as it burns his lungs with every inhale. 

seungyoun dare not open his eyes even as he hears the sound of footsteps from behind him, that walk around the altar table as the being seemingly inspects his offerings and inspects  _ him _ .

the footsteps stop. 

_ “you called, my love?” _

and the breath seungyoun holds in trepidation finally releases in relief because seungwoo’s  _ here _ , seungwoo heard his call. 

“i know it’s selfish of me to ask from you, but i come with a request,  _ a wish _ .”

the human keeps his eyes shut, because he knows he needs to be granted permission to gaze at a god, even if seungwoo is his lover. 

_ “where’s hangyul, love?” _

seungyoun bites his lip, regretful. “bedridden, and all the remedies i’ve tried still can’t break his fever.”

_ “that can’t be possible.” _ there’s confusion in the god’s voice.  _ “hangyul’s been blessed by angels, he can't fall to mortal illnesses.” _

“and yet it feels like he’s on the edge of death.” the words feel like acid on seungyoun’s tongue, words being spit out like poison.

fingers cup seungyoun’s cheeks, holding him delicately as he’s urged to stand up.  _ “open your eyes, seungyoun. look at me.”  _

and just as always, seungwoo is breathtaking. 

his eyes are that same swirling and inhuman lustre that’s captivated seungyoun all this time. 

the god moves quickly, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

_ “i’m sorry.”  _

seungyoun freezes. gods don’t‒

_ “let me speak, love.” _ seungwoo coos, and seungyoun swears he can hear the pitter patter of rain against stone from outside.

_ “i hadn’t realized just how long it’s been since i’ve returned, and the people i love most are being punished for my negligence.” _

it’s a god’s duty to listen to the people, a give and take that creates a cycle of harmony between man and god. with months since any diety’s last appearance, it’s taken it’s toll.

seungwoo’s fingers find their way into seungyoun’s hair, loving.

_ “i’ll bless the lands with my rain, and you can take me to go see hangyul. i fear there’s something more sinister at work if he’s really fallen ill.” _

“t‒thank you, seungwoo.”

  
  


there’s a loving conviction that’s in the god’s voice, one that makes seungyoun’s heart calm even as he thinks of hangyul, who is so weak he can’t even lift a finger. 

_ “all will be okay, my love, just trust me. you know i’d do anything for you and hangyul.” _

and seungyoun can’t help but believe his every word.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
